


Jailbird

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Phoenix Wright In-Character Kink Meme, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Prison, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Engarde takes an interest in the newest inmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Matt Engarde x Furio Tigre  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: male/male, psychological manipulation, implied abuse  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.
> 
> Written for [The Phoenix Wright In-Character Kink Meme](http://ic-igiari.livejournal.com/980.html) and originally posted [here](http://ic-igiari.livejournal.com/980.html?thread=130772#t130772)  
> Character: Matt
> 
> Inspired by [this NSFW doujin page](http://i249.photobucket.com/albums/gg219/p9452ufwkhdf/Trans001.jpg%20) and [this one](http://i249.photobucket.com/albums/gg219/p9452ufwkhdf/Trans002.jpg)
> 
> _Prompt: Hehehehe. An anonymous kink meme? How very... clandestine. He. Hehe._
> 
> I would like to see Furio Tigre... incarcerated. I've always thought he was an... extraordinarily handsome man. I'm sure his inmates would agree. Hehe.
> 
> Pretty please, Anon? If you write this for me... I will send you some baked goods of your choice. The good kind... of course.  
> 

  
You know, dudes, prison isn't all that bad. Maybe a little harder to be refreshing as a spring breeze with a lot of macho men staring your ass down in the shower, but…

Once I took care of certain matters, things around here cheered up considerably.

Okay, so it was a bit of a bitch to actually get caught, let alone actually my ass hauled to this dingy little prison cell. But the look on that smug bastard Juan Corrida's face when I killed him? Totally worth it. And it's not like there was gonna be much going on after the Nickel Samurai ended. Why not go out with a bang and stick it to that metrosexual bastard in one swoop? Not like I was going to be in here long, anyway. Not the famous Matt Engarde.

So here I was. Me, the ruler of the Los Angeles celebrity world. Enough money to buy off the guards and assure myself of the choicest treatment. But, why waste money when there are so many more…effective ways of changing things?

I had to get the big, dumb freaks on my side first. Bodyguards. Wolves — no, dogs. Dumb, loyal dogs that would follow me as long as I threw them a bone. First, you use fear. A knife at their throat in the shower. A broken bottle in the mess hall. Show them you're the leader, and they fall like pins.

Next, the sheep. The pretty ones are best. The soft ones. The ones there by desperation or stupidity. Promise them protection…or threaten to throw their asses to the dogs. Most of them are perfectly willing to give up dignity for safety — willing in more ways than one, once you loosen them up. Amazing what a little lube and some careful prep will win you in loyalty.

Yup, I was a total pimp. And I barely had to lift a finger.

The rest either fear you or ignore you. But I had enough of them on my side within a week to make this little…vacation…quite comfortable. Comfortable enough to drag one of those pretty little sheep into the showers for a bit of private time. It was hot. He had a pretty face. You could almost pretend he was a hot, kinky babe. Real nice, soft ass for a dude.

Things were getting sweet, dudes.

And then I hear a slammin' noise outside the shower. Slammin' like the noise of bodies thudding. Heard a lot of that back when I was beating up the stuntmen in costume.

"Youse wan' some of dis?!" someone shouts, and another thud.

Ah. Some…feisty new inmate, no doubt. Talented, too, if he could lay my dogs flat. But…lacking in the social department.

"Dude," I greet him. My little lamb scrambles away to find a towel, but I could care less. His reaction is more valuable than my dignity.

Wow. Dude's been tanning way too long. And he managed to lack fashion sense even in this prison uniforms.

"Youse de big boss, huh?" he spits. Roughneck.

"I totally am, dude," I reply.

The regular act throws him off. No brains, no challenge. But it will give me the advantage later if he thinks I'm stupid now.

"Youse a liar." He's sizing me up, cracking those giant ape knuckles and snorting like a bull about to charge. More beast than man. Intriguing.

"You know what, dude? You're totally right," I say smoothly. All these years of acting let me lie without blinking. "The real boss is somewhere else. I'm just here to look good in case someone wants to do him in. You're a smart dude."

He blinks at me. Maybe it was too much for his pea brain to handle?

"What's your name, dude?" I ask, all polite airheadedness.

"El Tigre." He grins ferociously — well, it would be more ferocious if I were actually intimidated by his thug self.

A…tiger, hmmm? I've been longing to add something more…exotic to my collection. Something that needs to be…tamed. This guy might be a challenge, after all these months of boredom. I'm tired of sheep and dogs.

~~

I tell my men to leave him alone, for now. I spend my days casually sizing him up. His crimes include murder and extortion — apparently he was quite skilled in the latter with his money-laundering scheme. So there were some brains, but more brawn. His major fault was getting involved with the mafia.

He's shown no interest in sexual matters…not even in one of the sheep I casually sent to him during showertime. He merely grunted and sent the boy away, muttering something about "youse got better things to do, kid."

So I decide to take things into my own hands. I put a pair of dogs outside, just in case things go south. For once, I'm interested in the chase. "You didn't like the gift I sent over, dude?" I ask him cheerfully.

"What?" he snorts.

"The blond, man. You know, it ain't a good idea to keep yourself pent up around here, dude."

"I ain't interested in men."

I sigh and roll my eyes, all pretty ego. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, dude."

"Horse?" he repeats with that obnoxiously blank look in his eyes.

"Forget it, dude." I wave my hand impatiently. "I wanted to offer you a job. You're a strong guy. I was going to say, your brawn for my brains…good offer, dude." I study him from the corner of my eye. He's going to refuse. His eyes are too prideful.

Then again, that's what I want.

"I never work for nobody," he growls out.

"Ah. What about the Cadaverini family?"

"Who told youse about that?" He looks at me, fury burning in his eyes for his wounded pride. Beautiful. He looks just like Juan as he realized who was twisting that knife into his guts.

"I had heard that a little girl turned El Tigre into a kitten. That couldn't be true, could it, dude?" I can't resist needling him.

He roars and flies at me. "Youse shut up, pretty boy!"

I side-step him calmly, and kick him viciously in the gut. It doesn't stop him for long, and soon he roars up and flies at me again. My dogs rush in, but I wave them off. El Tigre grasps at my neck, knocking back my hair. His eyes go wide at the sight of my…other face. Heh. Heheh.

Thanks for inviting me out, Tiger.

I smash an elbow into his stunned face, and he drops, blood splashing against the tile. Another vicious kick to his side, and he rolls over, gasping, still trying to smash my brains back, to knock me down, anything. Bloodthirsty beast of a man. Beautiful. It's fortunate he's so base, so instinctual, or I'd never have been able to get the drop on him.

I lean down to his gasping, groaning body, both my faces grinning, and grab him around the throat like a wild dog. "I was going to give you a choice, _Kitten_ ," I tell him. "You could have had a good time as my bodyguard. I'd have given you pick of my boys." He spits in my face. Feisty little bitch. I make him gasp, struggling to breathe, until he finally starts to go slack and settle. There's better use for that mouth. I crush his mouth with mine, teeth tearing at his lips, blood and saliva mixed together. My first claim on him. Pulling back, I smile. "But, no, you had to resist. Now _you'll_ be the star of my boys." His eyes go wide, and he starts to struggle again, but, by now, my men are rushing in, and his eyes go deliciously wide with fear. "I think you'll want to play more nicely with my guards, or they might hurt your cute little ass with their big dicks." It's vulgar, but the men begin to hoot and holler.

He looks good in chains and a collar. Just like a real tiger. And, over the weeks, I find that jail has gotten to be even better. It's an entertaining game to tame him. There was blood, of course. Lots of it. Blood and beatings before I could even attempt to fuck him into submission. Fuck him so sweetly that all those days of pain melted away…well, at least until I gave him over to my dogs. They really had a party that night. And so my kindness made him even more loyal afterward.

But, now, he's so broken he licks the scars on my face gently, like a kitten. He speaks more slowly, and even that ridiculous accent is starting to drop away. His strength is still there, and I've trained many a new dog into perfect loyalty by siccing him on their unsuspecting asses. After all, few of them remember the tiger who roared in here as the kitten who curls at my side.

I'm up for parole in a few more months. After all, how could they keep a lovely, refreshing breeze trapped in the bowels of some filthy little hovel? It's just not right, dudes. I'm thinking of using a little of my, heh, extra cash to take the pretty little tiger with me.

I always have loved the kitties, dudes.


End file.
